1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems wherein pesticides are mixed and sprayed. In particular, the invention relates to an improved pesticide application system which drastically reduces the frequency with which pesticide concentrates must be handled in making up mixtures of pesticide for application.
2. Prior Art
In general, persons applying pesticides within and about building sites utilize a small (about 1-gallon size) pressurized container which contains a concentrated pesticide diluted with water. The container comprises a cylinder which is pressurized by hand pumping of a pump coupled to the cylinder. The person applying the pesticide must frequently operate the hand pump to maintain a working pressure head within the cylinder. Because the cylinder is small, the operator must make frequent trips, throughout the workday, to the water spigot to mix up a new batch of pesticide spray solution. By the end of the workday, the operator's arm is sore from all the pumping required; and he is frequently annoyed with the amount of time that has been lost in the making of new pesticide solution mixes.
It is the intent and purpose of the invention disclosed herein to eliminate the continual pumping up of the pressure head within the cylinder by hand as well as obviating the need to constantly pause to make up new batches of pesticide mix.